irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 Diddler Cup Racing Series
The 2018 Diddler Cup Racing Series is the second season of the Diddler Cup Racing Series, a stock car racing to come to IRM. The season begins on July 14, 2018 at Diddler Motor Speedway in South Tucson, Arizona, and concludes on TBD at TBD. The defending champion is Jean-Paul Henry, who returns in the #40 Chevy Prizm, sponsored by Ludger Beer Bombs. Commentary Team *Chip Chapman (Bryan) - Veteran play by play racing announcer *"Lightning" Lloyd Shivers (RJ) - Former South Tucson short track champion Special Guests *Beaumont Jenkins (Caveman) - President of the Wooba Bally Fan Club Format changes The 2018 season is the first to introduce racing teams. This season features 10 teams of two or three cars, plus five drivers who are operating independently. Additionally, the series format has changed. The season is made up of 22 races, with the first 14 races making up a "regular season". After this, 16 drivers will qualify for the "playoffs", which is the last 8 races. (To be clear, all 32 drivers will race in all 22 races, whether they qualify or not.) Qualification for the playoffs is awarded to every driver who wins one of the first 14 races of the season. The remaining spots are joined by the two win-less drivers with the highest point totals. Each round of the playoffs will include a race at one track not featured in the first 14 "regular season" races, with the exception of the final Championship race. The remaining 5 races will be selected from the list of regular season tracks during the season. Teams and Drivers Schedule Season Summary 'Race Reports' Race 1: Beefis 300 The defending 2017 champion, Jean-Paul Henry, started on the pole, and led the first 15 laps of this 100-lap race before falling back into the lead pack. From there, Paul Alcohol led for the remaining 85 laps, holding off challenges from Paul Walker and Joe-Jon Winchester, to win the race. Race 2: Tucsonade Dehydration Grand Prix Richard Blood started on the pole, currently leading all drivers in Diddler Cup history with 4 career pole awards. However, it was Jeff Gordon The Horse that hit the start/finish line at the green flag to bring this race to a start. On lap 1, a small pack of 6 cars, led by two Matryoshka, Inc. drivers, Vitaly Kryptov and Petrol Topov, raced to the front and opened up a 5-second lead on the field. Joe-Jon Winchester, Rickie Walton, and rookie Bucky Dewshine followed the duo, along with Ennio Sporini who couldn't keep up after one lap, but ultimately, the breakaway was reeled in by the rest of the field. Cars started falling off, as Big Daddy Thibodeaux and Winchester spun out on a dangerous turn, making contact and sending them to pit road. Leading the race before pitting because a carousel, as Giaccomo Giaccomo, Wooba Bally, and Mr. Naga's Most Glorious Driver all led a lap before moving to pit road. Jeff Chinese retired from the race on Lap 8 of 12, after running into the back of Giaccomo Giaccomo. Reverend Pastorchavez would take the lead with 5 laps to go, only to lose it to Paul Alcohol for one lap before falling back off the pace. With 3 laps to go, four cars battled it out. Pastorchavez and Bowie Jessup from Most Glorious Motorsports battled with Richard Blood and Stumpy Lane of Dixie Wimmer Inc. On the second to last lap, the pair of MGM drivers made their attack, leaving the DWI cars in the dust. Pastorchavez and Jessup battled mildly on the final stretch, but Reverend Pastorchavez took the win over teammate Bowie Jessup, with Lane and Blood taking 3rd and 4th, holding off Paul Alcohol in fifth. Race 3: A "Daytona" "500" TBD Results and Standings 'Race Results' 'Driver Standings' A * indicates the driver led at least one lap during the race, for an additional 5 bonus points. A second * indicates A second * indicates the driver led the most laps during the race, for 5 bonus points in addition to the previous 5 points. 'Manufacturers' Standings' 'Playoff Grid' ----